


YOU STILL CALL YOUR DAD DADDY?!

by giihnitzsche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Not Beta Read, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Sad Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giihnitzsche/pseuds/giihnitzsche
Summary: hinata: *phone starts ringing*atsumu: *looks to see who's calling*atsumu: LMAO YOU STILL CALL YOUR DAD DADDY?!hinata: hey Kageyamaatsumu: *chokes on his drink*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	YOU STILL CALL YOUR DAD DADDY?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I just wanted to do something based on this Twitter post I saw about Jimin and Jungkook
> 
> Ps: This was supposed to be funny, but I'm sad

Practice was going great. Since Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno's ex decoy, had joined the Black Jackals, everything had changed and, suddenly, it felt as if a missing piece was found. 

Everyone felt at home and Miya Atsumu hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He and Shouyou were the ones who connected the most and they quickly became inseparable, both in court and in their daily lives.

Now, Atsumu should have seen this coming, he really should.

The team was out celebrating their victory in a new Korean barbecue place next to Bokuto and Shouyou's shared apartment. Everyone had quite a few drinks, and surprisingly, but actually not surprising at all, Shouyou could definitely handle his licor. 

He used to be so tiny and annoyingly bubbly, in a good way, but now he's a grown man, several inches taller, but still tiny and cute. 

— Yo, Atsumu, whatcha doing? You're totally lost dude — asked Bokuto, who, unsurprisingly, was a clingy drunk.

Akaashi, his friend's boyfriend, who was one hundred percent forced to come, glanced at him in agreement and Atsumu laughed answering.

— Sorry, sorry! I just dozed off. 

The rest of the team was just chatting about nonsense and joking around when Shouyou's phone, sitting directly in front of Atsumu started ringing. It only took him and Bokuto one look at the screen to start laughing like hyenas.

— YOU STILL CALL YOUR DAD "DADDY"?! — At this point everyone else at the table joined them in their barking laughter.

Hinata, with burning red cheeks, poked his tongue at his two friends and answered the phone rather smugly.

— Hey Kageyama! 

Silence. The team completely froze and stared at Hinata, like he was a whole new man. The only sound they heard was the faint noises of the setter's voice on the phone and of Atsumu choking on his beer. Even Meian stared at the red haired man, completely stupefied.

— Ok, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow then? Ok! Bye, love you!

As soon as the phone call ended, so did the silence. A mess between confused questions, horrified statements and amused noises.

— YOU'RE DATING THE ENEMY?! 

— I THOUGHT YOU WAS INNOCENT!

— Calm down, calm down. One at a time. — Said Hinata, who looked like an odd mixture of deeply embarrassed and terribly smug.

Slowly Sakusa's hand went up and the red head signaled for him to continue.

— You're dating Kageyama Tobio? 

Everyone looked at the small spiker espectand.

— Yes.

Again, the table exploded into noises. The only one still silent was Keiji, who already suspected something like this for a while.

— Since when? — Sakusa questioned, a funny, but annoyed look displayed on his face.

— 3 months on the 13th. — Shouyou responded, his burning face buried on the palms of his hands.

Before anyone could say anything thing else, Bokuto shouted.

— Bruh! I should have known these noises I heard weren't from the TV.

Hinata got even more red, what Atsumu previously thought was impossible as the table laughed incredulously. 

— Like man, I really thought it was some kind of Fifty Shades of Grey shit. 

The table lost it again and Hinata let out an embarrassed shriek and banged his head against the table.

— As amusing as I think this is, let the boy talk — Said Barnes, still trying to hide a snort.

The members stopped laughing at Hinata and Atsumu finally snapped off his shocked state.

— We finally met again at that game, after all that time in Brazil and I don't know, I guess we already liked each other back in highschool, but never noticed. We were just too focused on volleyball for that. And when I saw him again it just happened… — The small man explained and Atsumu froze. How could he not have noticed?! What type of friendship is this? Not handling the situation, he quietly blurted out.

— Why didn't you tell me? — Hinata's golden eyes quickly met his and his face morphed into a worried frown.

— I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide, it never came up on practice and idk, I just kinda thought you guys knew?... — Shouyou answered honestly and Miya nodded, upset

— You're so dumb, I swear to God… — He responded playfully and watched amused as Hinata tried to kick his shin from under the table and the other members only rolled their eyes and laughed at their antics.

— But now, seriously, bro… YOU CALL HIM DADDY?! You're just so- you're so- and like, so Hinata! — Exclaimed Bokuto indignantly. — Like, not judging or anythin, cuz like I totally dig that kind of shit — He winked at Keiji, who rolled his eyes and snorted.

Thomas from the other end of the table deadpanned.

— I'll never be able to see you the same way again aaaaaaaa— He yelled, dramatically— My pure innocent sunshine isn't innocent AT ALL! 

— I knew you guys were fucking in the next room 

The Jackals laughed at the statement, joining in the jokes. After a while they switched topics, giving the poor orange head a deserved break from their teasing, which gave him a chance to have a much talk with the smaller boy. Atsumu poked him.

—Hey, Shou-chan, can we talk?

Hinata nodded at him, standing up and walking towards the outside of the restaurant. They stood in silence for a few minutes and Atsumu stared at him, his heart beating fast and his eyes sad.

— I thought I was your best friend, you know… You guys have been dating for months and you just never mentioned it?!

His golden eyes stared at him, his face full of regret. 

— I'm sorry…— Hinata responded quietly

Atsumu knows Shouyou would never intentionally hurt him, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed.

— I was scared— Hinata mumbled just quietly enough for Miya to pick up his words.

— Scared? Scared of me?— He said, pained at his friend's words.

Hinata was quick to shake his head as a no and he explained.

— I was scared of ruining it— He said, unconsciously biting his bottom lip nervously, what Atsumu couldn't help but drift his eyes— It was just our little thing and if I told you, it would, it would be real and I didn't wanna mess things up, I waited so long for this.

Miya looked at him understandingly and quietly lifted his hand to ruffle his best friend's bright orange hair, before pulling him close into a warm hug, his heart beating wildly against his chest.

— Next time, tell me things, don't keep everything to yourself… — He smiled, even though his head felt heavy and his hand trembled.

— Okay, okay, I'm really sorry— Shouyou hug him before giving him his favorite simle back, his eyes shining again. 

—So… Daddy, huh?


End file.
